Siempre
by Inefable
Summary: Draco le hace un dibujo a Harry como regalo de cumpleaños.


Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Siempre**

A Draco le gusta dibujar. Siempre le ha fascinado que sus manos puedan tomar vida propia y transportarlo a otros mundos.

Durante los últimos dos años, una sola persona ha sido su mundo y no hay nada que le guste más que dibujarla.

Sube con cuidado a la terraza, se sienta sobre una lona y suspira porque sabe que sin importar cuánto lo intente, jamás podrá capturar ese rostro con perfección.

Comienza a dibujar la nariz y siempre deja los ojos para el final porque no hay artista alguno que pueda hacerles verdadera justicia.

Puede estar horas y horas intentando plasmar en un papel lo que los ojos de Harry le hacen sentir cuando lo miran. Ya no necesita saber que Harry lo está mirando, simplemente, lo siente, siente su mirada, siente su presencia.

Hoy es treinta de Julio y Draco está haciendo un nuevo dibujo para regalárselo al muchacho.

No sabe qué comprarle y piensa que un dibujo puede transmitir todo lo que quiere decirle. Trazos que envuelven la más bella de las sonrisas quieren decir "te amo", de la misma manera que la firma al pie de la hoja, quiere decir "eres mío."

Harry Potter y la firma de Draco Malfoy. Harry es suyo, sin embargo, es él el que dibuja, el que borra mil y una veces y refunfuña cuando su Gryffindor de carbonilla y papel no luce como el real. Él también es de Harry.

Es de Harry cuando dibuja, cuando no lo hace, cuando piensa, cuando respira. Por supuesto, él no lo admite, no, un Malfoy no es propiedad de nadie más que de él mismo, pero, en el fondo, lo sabe y no le molesta.

Draco no es una persona dulce y no regala bombones para San Valentín, pero puede amar y muy profundamente.

Lo tildan de egoísta y desconsiderado porque no pensó en los estudiantes de Hogwarts cuando le dio acceso a los Mortífagos. Pero, ¿qué clase de ser insensible puede pensar que fue desconsiderado cuando lo único que hizo fue querer proteger a su familia, a quienes ama?

Hay muchas formas de amar y Draco no sabe amar con palabras, mas sí puede hacerlo con acciones, con miradas... con dibujos.

Sabe que tiene que regalarle algo a Harry, pero no le importa el convencionalismo. ¿Cumpleaños? Es sólo un día más.

Pero Harry siempre fue bastante convencional: una casa grande, dos cachorritos, trabajo, felicidad y desayuno en la cama. Y cumpleaños.

Así que, aquí está Draco Malfoy, sentado en esa desierta terraza, peleándose con sus dedos por enésima vez.

Él ama a sus dedos y ellos dibujan bien cualquier cosa, pero no a Harry. Realmente le desespera no poder hacerlo bien, pero, por otro lado, le encanta intentarlo una y otra vez y eso es por Harry.

Si a Harry le gustan los dibujos, él dibujará porque le hace feliz que el otro chico lo sea.

Sonríe un poco y se pregunta qué demonios le sucedió. Él no es un ente sentimentaloide, pero Harry le quita el aliento y le hace pensar cosas que en su sano juicio, no pensaría.

Y sí, está loco, pero, ¡Dios, qué deleitante es su locura!

Si perder la cordura lo hace feliz, entonces, ¿para qué quiere estar sano?

Ya ha terminado la boca y ahora procede a dibujar los bellos ojos. No necesita que Harry esté frente suyo, pues esos ojos se han apoderado de su mente. Ni siquiera necesita concentrarse, puede visualizarlos con perfecta facilidad.

Ese verde penetrante y desgarrador es imposible de imitar en una triste escala acromática, pero sí se esfuerza por representar el brillo y la eterna calidez de la mirada.

Recuerda la primera vez que vio a Harry a los ojos, sin esas espantosas gafas de por medio. Suspira y luego sonríe, luctuosamente. Fue la primera vez que se besaron y jamás olvidará ese momento.

Pero ahora no se están besando y tiene que terminar el dibujo, se recrimina a sí mismo.

Tres horas o quizás un día después, el dibujo está terminado y Draco sonríe, ya que sabe que a Harry le encantará.

Se pone de pie con cuidado y baja las escaleras, rozando la pared con el codo.

Aún no es treinta y uno pero está ansioso por mostrarle su regalo al moreno. Con una mueca, decide que no le mostrará el dibujo, pero sí le contará que le ha hecho uno.

Camina hacia la puerta del jardín y sale al mundo verde que no puede ver. Diecisiete pasos hacia adelante, cinco a la derecha y ahora está al lado de su Harry.

Se sienta sobre el césped y con el pulgar, recorre la inscripción que dice 'Harry James Potter'.

Le cuenta al chico lo que ha hecho y no puede ver su mirada, pero la siente. Quizás todo el mundo piensa que está loco, pero él sabe que Harry no se fue y que lo mira, desde alguna parte.

Y él también lo mira sin mirarlo porque no puede verlo con sus ojos, pero sí con sus recuerdos.

Ya han pasado seis meses desde que tuvo ese accidente que le quitó lo más preciado, no su vista sino a su compañero, a su amigo, a la persona con la que quería vivir el resto de su vida.

Pero no llora y no se lamenta porque lo sabe, está completamente seguro de que Harry sigue con él, que no lo ha olvidado y lo está esperando.

No es el momento preciso para que se reúnan porque él aún tiene que hacer muchos dibujos y no puede perder tiempo porque teme que su mente en algún momento lo traicionará y no recordará el bello rostro.

Le dice adiós a Harry porque está cansado y quiere dormir.

Le resulta raro dormir porque aun con los ojos abiertos, todo siempre está en penumbras.

Ya en su habitación, se acuesta y le pide que siga esperándolo.

Cuando finalmente se duerme, siente que alguien le susurra algo al oído.

"Siempre te voy a esperar, Draco."

* * *

Lo escribí a las tres de la mañana. Son las 3.45. Tengo sueño.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
